Incondicional
by breakable bird
Summary: Te cargo detrás de la sonrisa. — Sasuke/Sakura


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**.&** el final es como... eh.

* * *

**— incondicional**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura es estúpida.

Con doce años Sasuke lo tiene bien claro: es-tú-pi-da. De la misma manera en que dice su nombre para burlarse de ella cuando está aburrido y a ella le tiembla el corazón, las manos y la voz, en la garganta (Sa-ku-ra). Es estúpida, infantil y simple, como todo el mundo. No comprende que Sasuke tiene pesadillas donde todo es rojo y ardiente y hay una voz inexpresiva que le explica a lo que tiene que llegar para hacerse más fuerte. No es que le importe, ni nada. No, a Sakura no tiene que importarle en lo más mínimo. Sasuke nunca se lo va a decir a nadie y lo tiene claro. Sólo conseguirá a alguien para que le entrene, alguien fuerte y no patético como los idiotas con demasiada moral de Konoha y luego matará a esa persona.

(Porque Sasuke está envenenado y cuanto más tiempo pasa pensando en ello peor se vuelve, más se decolora la niñez en sus venas).

Haruno Sakura, con una casa perfecta, una madre comprensiva y amorosa y un padre que se desvive por ella no lo entiende, por supuesto. Lo que duele perder algo que pensaste que siempre estaría ahí y que nunca te abandonaría y que, en definitiva, era una parte de ti. Ahora no hay madre que le sonría con sus ojos preciosos ni un padre para mirarle y calibrar su habilidad (a Sasuke ya no se le curva la boca sólo de ver el largo cabello atado en una coleta ni le revolotean bichos en el estómago mientras se para lo más derecho posible). Pero Sakura aún tiene aquello y eso es lo que le molesta.

(Esa chica, a fin de cuentas, no sabe nada).

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Pareciera que es lo único que sabe decir es eso. Es siempre la primera en aplaudir cuando él logra algo (como era de esperarse) y la primera en dedicarle palabras de aliento cuando no. Lo espera con una flor en un recipiente, sobre la mesa, y la mirada perdida en la ventana cada vez que despierta herido luego de una pelea particularmente escabrosa. Ella y su estúpida sonrisa, igual que la de ese dobe de Naruto. Tan alegre y energética y viva que pareciera que cura todo lo malo del mundo.

(No es cierto).

No lo hace.

No a él, al menos.

* * *

Sakura es irritante.

—¿Te sientes bien? —como de costumbre revolotea a su alrededor, con los ojos cansados y la mano vendada. Una de esas peleas, nada importante, palabras clave. _Nada importante. _Entonces por qué diablos ella siempre insiste tanto en asegurarse de que no se ha roto una uña si sabe que no le ha pasado nada grave. Por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo Sasuke hace el trabajo sucio, con Naruto siendo un idiota imprudente y Sakura demasiado débil para atacar a cualquiera. No, eso no es cierto. Pero sí para resistir. Es la que va menos adelantada en el equipo en ese aspecto y todo el mundo lo sabe. Su mente, en batalla, es lógica y analítica pero se guía mucho por las estadísticas. Sakura prefiere retirarse si sabe que no hay una posibilidad segura de ganar (prefiere, que no quiere decir que lo hará porque ella es una ninja y se respeta, como tal). No entiende que el mundo siempre gira y la vida cambia, que a veces hay que rezar por la suerte.

Ser inteligente y versátil.

Sasuke cree, un poco, que Sakura es ciega. Sí, lo dicho. E irritante y estúpida. Tan aniñada y suave, con su piel de porcelana y sus hombros caídos que parece que va a romperse en cualquier momento. Baja la mirada como un perro que está siendo reprendido y aprieta los puños, cerca de las rodillas, mientras se muerde los labios hasta casi hacérselos sangrar. A Sasuke no le preocupa, claro, pero por si las dudas, bufa lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuche.

—Deja ya de preocuparte.

Su sonrisa es triste y hace que algo le sepa amargo en la boca.

(Sakura es débil). Y lo sabe. Y eso le carcome por dentro a toda hora, todo minuto, cada segundo que respira y aún más cuando se tensa y se inclina, dispuesta a luchar contra el villano de turno. Es perfecta, mantenida, nivelada, es calma y paz y sin embargo es el silencio que precede a la guerra. Sólo porque los ama a ellos, los dos (tres, si se cuenta a Kakashi-sensei), sus pobres chicos rotos. Porque ellos son un dolor que late en cada una de sus venas, porque son mejores que ella y ella intenta ser mejor. Por ellos.

(Es como un círculo).

_Deja ya de sufrir por tonterías. Tú eres lo suficientemente buena. Tal vez no de la manera que quieres, pero hay más que eso. Y sino te agradas... entonces entrena. Cambia._

Sí.

(Como si fuera a decir algo.)

.

* * *

Sakura es ridícula.

No entiende lo que le está pidiendo, ella y sus compañeras tan conocidas, las lágrimas. Lo mira con los ojos abiertos y pareciera que en cualquier momento va a alzar una mano para intentar tocarle, con los dedos titubeantes y el corazón como un loco en la garganta. _No te vayas_. No entiende, no sabe lo que dice, lo que eso implica y significa. El dolor en su rostro es tan crudo y la desesperación es tan clara que Sasuke se pregunta cómo una cara inmóvil puede decir tanto. No es posible, piensa. No es posible. Chiquilla estúpida.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón...

Pero Sasuke está intentando dejar el suyo atrás y ella, su compañera (mierda, joder) sólo lo hace más difícil.

—Si tuvieras que quedarte aquí conmigo, no habría ningun remordimiento... porque todos los días haríamos algo divertido, ¡te lo juro! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que... por favor, ¡quédate conmigo!

Ella le hace pecar. Como sino estuviera lo suficientemente manchado ya de por sí, lo suficientemente sucio y oscuro y dañado,

(y roto)

en el fondo se alegra de que Sakura le pida que se quede. Muy, muy en el fondo, allí donde nadie llega y Sasuke finje que ya no existe nada de él. Porque, vamos, no hay una puta manera de que alguien le haga admitir, (siquiera bajo tortura), algo como eso. Al final la pequeña niña estúpida, irritante y ridícula ha llegado a él de alguna manera, ¿no?

—Y sino puedes quedarte —siempre parece saber lo que está pensando, lo lee sin que él haga nada más que respirar—, entonces llévame contigo.

_No._ Con el tiempo ha dejado de odiarla (estúpida, estúpida) sólo porque tiene lo que él quiere y no lo comprende. Y básicamente comprende que ella adora a su familia con la devoción callada de las personas que nunca han visto eso, lo básico y necesario, en peligro. Y alejarla del dobe Naruto, de su madre y su padre, de esa chica rubia, Yamanaka, a la que llama Ino-cerda. De todos los otros chicos de su generación con los que se ríe cada vez que se encuentran. Entonces sólo está el «no» que tiene que soltar de una vez y el dolor que se está comiendo a Sakura y la asfixia, así, tan despacio, como el abrazo que ella siempre ha deseado y no puede tener. _Eres lo único que quiero desde hace tanto tiempo. Daría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa._ Ha dicho «te amo con todo mi corazón» y Sasuke le cree. Idiota. Es apenas una niña.

Pero hay algo en sus ojos húmedos. Le cree.

(Tanto pelear con Naruto debe haberle dejado algo de imbécil también, a fin de cuentas).

La negación es clara y potente. Las lágrimas en la cara de Sakura todavía no se secan cuando ella cierra los ojos y se deja caer en la banca, esa banca que hasta el fin de su vida va a representar lo que ella más repudia (y es algo llamado soledad, rechazo). _No me digas que no de nuevo_. Pero lo hace. Lo hace porque es lo correcto y antes de marcharse desea hacer algo bueno. Cuando ella sea mayor y su esposo la espere a comer, con los gritos del montón de críos que va a tener de fondo, tal vez se acuerde y le agradezca por no arrastrarla a un destino donde lo único que habría conseguido serían un par de cicatrices y un alma dañada, cansada.

—Eres una molestia.

Es como una ayuda. Al menos ella está a salvo.

(El amor no vale la pena, no es lo suficiente. Si ella tuviera un motivo para vengarse de alguien tal vez, tal vez se lo pensaría y se la llevaría sólo para... para echarle un ojo porque sino, la próxima vez que se vieran ese dobe le gritaría hasta que le dolieran los oídos).

Sakura no tiene a nadie a quien vengar, sin embargo. Y se queda allí abandonada, (perfecta, desgarradoramente bonita en su dolor) y vacía. Sasuke se lleva todo lo que ella es cuando se marcha.

* * *

Sakura es rara.

Ha pasado un montón de tiempo, seguro. Sasuke ha matado a un montón de personas y ella ha curado a una panda de idiotas que probablemente no sabían lo que hacían. Es una fiesta estúpida pero Naruto también es estúpido, y sus ideas lo son por asociación. Así que Sasuke, encogido en un rincón, aguanta ocho horas y media de griterío y exclamaciones de alegría. Al final ha conseguido lo que quería, él ha vuelto luego de tantos giros confusos de la perra árida que es el destino.

(Sasuke ha cambiado y ella también así que no se hace esperanzas).

Se vieron algunas veces, claro. Pero todas ellos estaban listos para golpearse hasta la muerte así que Sasuke prefiere creer que no cuenta.

Y entonces no lo hace porque Sasuke, desde hace tiempo, viene haciendo lo que se le viene en gana.

Sakura lo mira, baja los ojos hacia su vaso. Sasuke la estudia de reojo. Entonces ella deja la maldita cosa sobre la mesa asquerosa de Naruto, cruza la habitación en un par de pasos hasta él y le cruza la cara de una bofetada. Todos se dan cuenta y Naruto es el primero en echarse a reír. Él también lo golpeó cuando finalmente consiguió que Sasuke gritara un exasperado «¡está bien, está bien, pero déjame en paz, dobe!» («No me digas dobe, teme», replicó Naruto, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se rió con fuerza, hasta caerse al suelo).

Se queda a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, mirando a los demás entretenerse y emborracharse hasta que se acaba el mundo. Ino se da el lote con Sai en un rincón y Hinata le confiesa algo en susurros a Naruto, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas. Neji la vigila muy de cerca hasta que Tenten pone los ojos en blanco, le agarra la cara y lo gira y le plata un beso en los labios que lo deja inmóvil. Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado, piensa Sasuke, aunque Sakura pega más fuerte. Ya desde pequeños se veía que iban a acabar todos así. _Idiotas._

(Sí. Como siempre).

Es una especie de alivio culpable. Después, cuando todo el mundo parece demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de algo (como que el mundo se acaba, sólo por poner un ejemplo), Sakura se gira y lo mira. Ella no ha tomado nada (y Sasuke tampoco).

—Te he esperado mucho tiempo —dice sin apartar la mirada. _No._ Cómo. Sasuke no es estupido y percibe algo en ella, algo que no estaba en ella cuando era estúpida, o irritante, o ridícula. O todo eso junto y más. Pareciera que se resiste a ser encasillada incluso en pensamiento. Seguro, por encima parecía la típica tonta pero Sakura es especial porque puede amar monstruos, amarlos hasta la muerte, hasta romperse en dos y no arrepentirse ni un sólo segundo. Los malos recuerdos tiemblan ante su sonrisa y los problemas se evaporan ante su mirada amable, simpática.

(La parte mala es que ella no ha sonreído y Sasuke no puede evitar estar vagamente intranquilo y preguntarse por qué. Que Sakura lo adore es una de las cosas que se dan por sentado en Konoha, eso es, y le pone nervioso que ella no se le haya lanzado encima nada más verle).

Eso es todo. Por supuesto.

—Hn. —Sigue tan expresivo como siempre pero la mira. Tiene su atención (y la ha tenido siempre, aunque fuera durante segundos, desde que tenía doce años y la suerte le sonrió a su delirio de niña enamorada).

—Bueno, supongo que ya sabes todo lo que voy a decirte, así que me lo voy a ahorrar pero la base es que todavía estoy enamorada de ti y antes de que me sueltes lo típico, _hn, eres una molestia _te voy a decir que sí. Y que no me importa en absoluto —la sinceridad brutal que ha adquirido lo hace encogerse. O lo haría, sino fuera él. De modo que se limita a callarse mientras ella junta las manos en actitud recatada y deja que el flequillo del color del chicle le caiga sobre los ojos—. Así que estaba pensando que debía simplemente venir y decírtelo pero, ante las muchas posibilidades de que me rechaces... otra vez... tal vez debería recordarte que ninguna otra chica en la villa va a aceptarte —su mirada se vuelve casi triunfal y eso es perturbador pero Sasuke es listo, es un genio y se calla. Chico sabio—. Soy tu mejor opción. Y ni siquiera soy tan fea, ¿no es así?

Parece un poco derrotada y la boca de Sasuke lo traiciona por primera vez en la vida.

—No eres nada fea.

Sakura lo mira y es estúpida, irritante, ridícula y rara. Es incondicional y perseverante. Es la chica que se sonrojaba cuando él le dirigía una mirada y que, con el tiempo, se cansó de quedarse atrás y mirarle la espalda así que mejoró para luchar junto a él. Es la niña que dibujaba corazones en el borde de sus cuadernos con sus nombres entrelazados y la mujer temprana que se quedó llorando en un banco durante horas, y despertó con algo que tintineaba en su pecho. Tardó días en darse cuenta de que era su corazón.

(Es absurda).

Porque él no ha hecho más que putearla toda su vida y aún así ella le ama como si fuera el sol. Lo entendería, si se debiera a ese dobe, Naruto (que ahora duerme con la cara ardiéndole apoyándose en Hinata), porque él es luz y risa y vida y él nunca se rinde y va por el buen camino. _Te amo con todo mi corazón._

—Espera que Sai escuche eso —murmura Sakura. De repente está demasiado cerca y siente su aliento sobre su boca, y no le desagrada en absoluto (pero el que no le desagrade le molesta, por supuesto). Y ¿cuándo diablos le ha dado él permiso para que le toque los hombros? Se pone de puntillas, entorna los ojos y cuando se besan por fin no los cierra del todo. Es una grosería pero no le importa porque quiere asegurarse que es verdad, que él está allí y no es uno más de sus sueños de tipa psicótica. Abren la boca despacio, se reconocen aunque nunca se han tocado y cuando sus lenguas se rozan algo encaja por fin y la única mujer lo suficientemente absurda para amar a Uchiha Sasuke se echa a llorar en silencio, una vez más.

(Está loca). Sasuke lo sabe y al final eso le acarreará problemas.

Pero al fin todo está bien y él lo deja estar. Que el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian pero hay algo en ella, algo aparte de su pelo y sus ojos que no lo ha hecho. _No te vayas_. Sigue allí de pie, con sus brazos invitadores y por primera vez, Sasuke acepta.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
